Shining Stars
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. SLASH. It’s Valentines Day, and up on the top of the tallest tower a dark haired green eyed boy of 17 is sitting, all alone. However far below in the castle beneath him a wondering blonde haired blue eye boy is bored. His lonesome footsteps are


**Title: Shining Stars  
Author: May El-Diablo  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and up on the top of the tallest tower a dark haired green eyed boy of 17 is sitting, all alone. However far below in the castle beneath him a wondering blonde haired blue eye boy is bored. His lonesome footsteps are gradually leading him to the tallest tower, where the dark haired boy is waiting unawares. Who knows what will happen when these two lonely souls meet anew on this magical day.  
Disclaimer: All the recognisable characters belong to the darling JKR.  
Warnings: Mild Slash.**

* * *

'Silent night, holy night, all is calm all is bright…' Harry sighed sadly and stopped singing the muggle Christmas song that had randomly popped into his head from his time at the Dursleys. He glanced upwards at the calm sky, scattered with the shinning stars.

'Happy Valentines day Harry.' He whispered to himself quietly as his watch, (having finally gotten it replaced) dinged midnight.

He was sitting on the ledge of the tallest tower of Hogwarts looking down over its grounds. To his left he could see the golden glow from the Headmasters office and to his right the smoky haze that was strangely purple surrounding the attic that was the Divinitation class room. He glanced behind him, the flickering candle lights from the torches of the Gryffindor common room winked at him through the tall glass, inside he could see couples sitting together by the windows, or snuggled up by the fire. Another glance showed the same image, this time of the Ravenclaw common room. Though that tower had a calmer look about it then the rowdy Lion's den.

'Another Happy Valentines Day, whoop dee do.' Now you would have thought that Harry being who Harry was, would never be lonely on any day let alone Valentines day, but no, most people were just after him because of his fame, so Harry said no, and the others didn't think they were good enough for The-Harry-Potter. So the end result was that Harry was alone. Of course it properly didn't help that Harry was gay, a fact not widely known. In fact the only other person besides Harry who knew, was Hermione, but she was all snuggled up with her year long boyfriend, Terry Boot. The Ravenclaw. They had gotten special permission to spend the night together, kinda helps being Head boy and girl. They get their own room.

Glancing down to the grounds again Harry saw a flash of white move quickly across the lawn. Shrugging it off as a cat or some other animal Harry went back to staring at the stars.

'They're beautiful aren't they.' A calm voice said from behind him. Harry had felt his approach so it was easy not to show surprise.

'They are, I've never seen them so clear before, least not away from Hogwarts anyway.' He felt the blonde move up behind him. Over the half year they had given up the on-going fight. Malfoy was too busy trying to protect himself from the other Death Eaters from within his house, then to continue to have the pointless arguments with Potter and his minions. They weren't friends. Not yet at least. But they were no longer enemies.

Malfoy fought his fights, Harry fought his. And on the rare occasion that the fights clashed, they helped each other. The trust between them was minimal but it didn't matter, at least not in school yard fights anyway.

'Only four months left. I hope to move to somewhere where the stars are as clear as the are here.' Harry turned to Draco, 'Any houses free you want to let me rent?' he asked him jokingly, smiling at the blonde.

Draco smirked, 'as a matter of fact I do. It's about a two hour broom ride from here actually.'

Harry laughed lightly, 'Trying to tell me something?' he asked, giving Draco the once over, very obviously. He enjoyed teasing the blonde, though he doubted anything would come from it. Draco was straight, at least Harry thought he was.

Draco smiled slightly, 'I wish' he whispered. Unknown to him Harry caught it. He smiled sadly and then patted the top of the wall next to him.

'Up you come and enjoy the view,'

Draco looked a little sceptical. 'How do I know you wont just push me off?'

Harry gave him a look, 'Because.'

Draco laughed, 'and I'm meant to trust you?'

'With your life? Yes. With you pride? Not if I can help it.' He laughed again and the sound pulled Draco into it too. He hopped smoothly up onto the wall and sat next to Harry. For hours they just sat in silence sharing the beautiful scenery, happy to have someone as company.

It was near 6am when Draco turned to look at Harry, only to find that the dark haired boy had fallen asleep and was leaning up against the wall.

'He is an angel. Too good for me.' Shifting over to him Draco gently prodded him, it was sunrise soon, and he knew that Harry would like to watch it.

'Harry, Harry wake up. Come on wake up sexy.' The last word slipped out before he could stop himself. Slowly Harry opened his eyes.

'Hello angel.' He murmured sleepily.

'I'm not an angel Harry, you of all people know that.' Draco replied sadly.

Slowly Harry sat up, 'Well you look like one.' He replied distractedly, gently running his fingers down Draco's cheek. A faint tint of pink rose to his cheeks and Harry sighed.

'Draco, I'm not too good for you.' He whispered before leaning in slowly, cautiously to kiss him gently on the lips.

Harry pulled back quickly and blushed. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.'

'Harry.' Draco said resting his hand on the side of Harry's face, turning him too look at him. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing.'

As the sun rose on this Valentines Day it highlighted too angels embraced in harmony atop the tallest tower of a very magical place.


End file.
